


The Sweetheart

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad, Sweetheart, she didn't deserve the pain, sweet cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: "She’s the Sweetheart, short in height."But for her friends, she’s ready to fight."A poem about Rosanna Pansino. Season 3 only.





	The Sweetheart

There are those who play a hostile game  
But for her, it’s not the same.  
It doesn’t feel right, could she sleep at night  
if someone lost their life during her fight?

A call to help, she soon receives  
A town needs saving, she believes.  
She has a heart, the first to say  
“Don’t worry, Joey. I’m on my way!"

She’s the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she’s ready to fight.  
A childlike demeanor and a heart of gold  
Though scared she be, she’s brave and bold. 

Walking through the town she doesn’t see  
what danger there could possibly be.  
On the ferris wheel she finds  
the killer clowns have locked their binds.

The group is split and chaos breaks.  
The killer clowns, a massacre they make.  
Evil’s locked the town in Hell.  
Now for her, nothing’s well.

She’s the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she’s ready to fight.  
Throws her stuffed dog from the top  
Her kindness seems to never stop.

Jester caps, four in all  
help to fund the clowns’ downfall.  
Hippie, Daredevil, and Super Spy  
aren’t deaths that really make her cry.

But she still cares, she cares for all  
Teala’s death’s a wake-up call.  
Hoping not to lose a friend  
She’ll stick it out until the end.

She’s the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she’s ready to fight.  
It’s not till the Detective dies  
This one makes the Sweetheart cry.

His badge stays, they search the shop  
Joey had a secret to drop  
The Maiden needs a soul to cleanse  
One of them must make amends.

The Disco Dancer causes a row  
But the Maiden owns her soul now.  
Her screams will haunt Rosanna’s ears.  
This one still drives her to tears.

She’s the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she’s ready to fight.  
The first to smile, the Detective’s back.  
And now their puzzle’s back on track.

The funhouse is not at all fun.  
Safiya and her, the only ones.  
They must pick two friends to compete.  
Manny and Nikita is what they agree.

Willie comes in, this isn’t right.  
She’s not sure if she’s ready to fight.  
A hook comes out, Safiya falls.  
This doesn’t feel right at all.

She’s the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she’s ready to fight.  
The Wickerman is next to do.  
One after that, and then they’re through. 

Manny, Matt, and Joey cursed.  
Could anything be possibly worse?  
She approaches the witches three.  
To save Maria, she must appease.

Her words are sadly not enough  
The witches calling out her bluff.  
Her heart drops as the witches cast  
Could this night be her last?

She’s the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she’s ready to fight.  
Only the cursed go into the skien.  
And she hopes it’s just a dream.

Stage One she can’t keep down.  
The other three pass with little sound.   
Dizzy, woozy, nauseous, drink.  
Please help me out, she thinks.

Manny soon reaches the end.  
“I love you,” she tells her friend.  
With a smile, she’s placed on top.  
With a yell, the knives all drop.

She was the Sweetheart, short in height.  
But for her friends, she was ready to fight.  
Matthew goes on, and this you know.  
He’ll always remember Rosanna Pansino.


End file.
